


Heal Wounds

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Category: poetry thedarkemopoems thedarkemotionalpoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Each scar may sting me, slowly eases pain, erases memories, it helps the wounds, heal wounds.





	

Heal Wounds  
They slow vanish  
Clear up  
Found peace  
Enclose  
My story  
I feel  
At ease  
Each time  
Those memories  
Haunt me  
All I see  
A better chapter  
Safe  
Away  
Of danger  
There is me  
Inner circle  
Instinct  
Survival  
Aware  
Alert  
Alarm  
Be careful  
Now it is  
Calm  
My wounds  
Heal  
Through time  
My own sake  
Disappear  
Bricks have fallen  
Shattered  
Made my escape  
Move forward  
Heal  
These wounds  
Gain my traits  
Back to me  
Confident  
Brave  
Fearless  
And  
Courage  
Creativity  
Instinct  
Survive  
Have made  
Progress  
Vanish these wounds  
Heal wounds


End file.
